


玉兔05

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔05

陈立农坐上林彦俊的副驾驶时脑袋还有点懵。林彦俊把敞篷关下来，后座的小穗缩在角落里享受着定向车载空调吹出的，干燥温暖的风。天已经全黑了，空中车道比起下午的时候热闹了些，陈立农一会看看后视镜，一会看看司机，想问的太多反而不知从何说起，只好先说出了内心最迫切的渴求：“我好饿。”

“后座有零食。”

小穗递给陈立农一个袋子，里面装满各种各样他爱吃的小东西。陈立农不客气地拆开了那一大盒看起来很昂贵的巧克力，狼吞虎咽地塞进嘴里。

把小穗送回Campus附近，又回到林彦俊自己家，他始终一言不发，回到家里对陈立农讲的第一句话竟然是：“把衣服都脱了。”

陈立农一愣，但还是听话地照做，脱到只剩内裤的时候他终于犹豫了：“呃，还要脱吗？”

他还没明白他的上司要做什么，不过听他的话总归是没错。林彦俊没回答他的问题，径直走到陈立农面前，伸出手摸遍了他的全身，包括下半身的隐私部位——其实林彦俊的手法就像是给病人检查身体一般充满力道，还贴心地避过了他身上蹲监狱期间新添的伤口，但陈立农还是无可避免地脸红了。他连林彦俊的手都没怎么牵过，更别提这种赤裸裸的身体接触。

“居然没有在你身上放定位器……”林彦俊喃喃，抬起眼睛来看陈立农窘迫而疑惑的脸，终于没有忍住一把扑上前去紧紧抱住他：“太好了。”

“什、什么？”陈立农条件反射地回抱住林彦俊，他的上司不知道之前遭遇了什么，浑身都湿透了，他把脸埋在他湿漉漉的头发里，虽然他暂时还搞不明白，但他并不着急林彦俊的回答。没有什么能比得上被日思夜想的人紧紧拥抱更好的事了。他像是做了一场长长的噩梦，梦里他变成了罪犯、间谍，面对无数看似铿锵有力实则漏洞百出的证据百口莫辩。他身陷囹圄，几乎以为自己会就这么死去。而今天，他最喜欢的人来接他回家，还伸出手来拥抱他，对他说，太好了。

陈立农也觉得，太好了。

 

“所以就是说，要我跟你一起，去前线戴罪立功？”

洗完澡的陈立农穿着林彦俊的大汗衫大裤衩坐在沙发上，还略有些拘谨。林彦俊并没有告诉他所有实情——虽然没有在陈立农的身上摸到追踪器之类的装置，但也不敢保证那帮心狠手辣的家伙，会不会把追踪器植入到他身体里去。

“是的。”林彦俊点点头，踏着拖鞋递给他冰凉的牛奶，“随随便便就让你无罪释放，他们没那么好心。”

“那没事。”陈立农把牛奶握在手里，此刻的气氛太静谧舒适，他甚至有些不适应：“我、我会好好表现的，虽然我很久没有上过前线，但是这几天我会去训练一下，找找感觉。”

“没关系。”林彦俊笑了笑，“我一个人也OK的，你照顾好自己就好。”

这种坦诚的态度让陈立农顿时感觉到了上司的瞧不起，陈立农像是被撸反了毛的猫一般，迅速拔高了声音反驳：“我没你想的那么弱！”

但他很快就后悔了，因为他发现林彦俊被他吼得一颤，牛奶差点撒到了沙发上：“我不是看不起你……你刚从监狱里出来，身体还需要恢复。我想让你不要太辛苦。”

林彦俊的声音很轻，声音中有一点点道歉的姿态，陈立农也顿时羞愧了：“啊……嗯，对不起，我，我也只是不想你一个人面对危险。”

“还有件事情我一直没忘记，”林彦俊坐直了身体，“你的名字，方言的版本，被音译成了蓝星文。这说明你可能是他们的头号盯梢目标，这次的行动地点又是在香港，所以你更应该小心点。”

“但我真的……莫名其妙欸。”陈立农苦恼地说：“我一直都很低调啊。好奇怪。”

“超级英雄在成为超级英雄之前也都很低调的。”林彦俊戏谑地摸他的头发，“说明你就是天选之子啊，没办法。”

“那你要更加相信我才对。”陈立农侧过头，眨眨眼睛，看着坐在沙发里正在玩弄他的头发的林彦俊。这个距离和氛围都刚刚好，让他问一些他迫切想知道的事：  
“为什么要救我，林队？”

他故意这样叫他。上次他这样叫他是在Campus，他盯着那个人饱满的嘴唇，想和他一起做点快乐的事，而这样的称呼让林彦俊瞬间清醒，说要用更久的时间来审视自己的感情。那么今天呢？今天的林队，林警官，有没有想清楚他这样一而再再而三的保护他，除了上司对下属的感情之外，还有没有点别的什么？

林彦俊放下手，陈立农看见他的喉结动了动，似乎是在酝酿着什么，许久之后，他才说：“我也想不出来有什么比喜欢你更好的理由了。”

陈立农觉得那一瞬间血都往脑袋顶上冲。他完全地痴坐在那里，好像是要好好品味林彦俊这句别扭的表白一样。林彦俊看他一动不动，不知道怎么了，只好又坐近了一点，轻轻揽过他的后颈，与他额头贴着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，姿势亲昵又暧昧：“我喜欢你，我想通了，这世界上我不愿意看到的就是你受到伤害。所以你愿意接受我吗？”

“我、我……我为什么会不愿意……”陈立农声音颤抖，下垂的眼角染上一抹红，面对联邦政府的严刑拷打，面对外界舆论的重重施压，他都没有掉过一滴眼泪，此刻却手足无措：“我，我喜欢你，喜欢的不得了欸，我没跟你说过吗……我以为你早就知道了……”

“你真没说过。”林彦俊拉开他们俩之间的距离，装作严肃地对他说。

“你一直有男朋友。”陈立农飞快地擦掉了眼角的泪花，“后来我想约你，但是我可能没表达好，没让你感受到我的心情，你大概以为我是开玩笑的……你说要考虑一下，我就只能等着。”

“下次有话一定要第一个先告诉我。”林彦俊叹了口气：“我不会再让你白白等着了。”

 

距离启程去香港还有几天，林彦俊联系了王子异，让他留一个起义军训练营的入场资格给陈立农。虽然他并不希望陈立农马上以一个战士的姿态投奔战场，但他已经许久没经过系统的身体训练，在监狱里吃的苦头大多是些皮外伤，稍稍锻炼恢复一下也是有益无害的。

陈立农坐在林彦俊的副驾驶上——林彦俊决定以后都开着这台飞车冲上云霄了。今天天色还是阴沉沉的，但没有下雨，陈立农的心情好的就像阳光普照一般。昨晚他和林彦俊睡在一张床上，虽然什么也没做但也足够激动人心了。比起监狱里糟糕的硬板床和他乱的像狗窝一样的单人床，林彦俊的床又宽又软，会生活的林警官还特意点了一支熏香，陈立农觉得自己简直是住在了宫殿里，旁边还躺着一个温香软玉——虽然林彦俊的骨头利的像刀一样，拥抱过的都知道。

“你结束了给我打电话。”林彦俊说，“我去买一点日用品，再去总部那里看看还有什么能带的。不要练得太狠。”

“我知道。”陈立农点点头下了车，撒欢般地窜进了训练场，一点也看不出来昨天还是个囚犯。门口看守的机器迅速扫描他的面部五官和指纹，陈立农过闸后也不忘回头和林彦俊招手说拜拜。

跟送妹妹上学似的。林彦俊忍不住笑了笑。

他买了一些新鲜的食材准备做点好菜，虽然林彦俊厨艺很烂，但在这个时代，纯天然的新鲜食物本身就已经是玉盘珍馐。路过药店的时候，除了买一些跌打损伤的药品，林彦俊还在性用品区的货架前站了很久。这年头的性用品，花样和噱头都多到令人晕头转向，其中有很多都是为同性性爱“助兴”的药物。林彦俊一直很反对这种东西，在他看来跟迷奸没有什么两样。但今天他犹豫了，拿起来又放下，直到机器人店员对他发出黄色光芒的“疑似偷窃”警告，他才下定决心扔了一盒类似古早时期“Rush”的东西进购物车，顺便又拿了一些避孕套和润滑剂。

起义军的总部设立在一座极高的写字楼的顶层，名义上只是一个“商业联合会”的组织。除了必要的办公室之外，更多的库房都私藏了军火武器。王子异带着林彦俊打开了重重机关，一面摆满了枪支弹药的墙便出现在眼前。

“我还是要这把好了。”他走上前，拿起了一把枪，这么多年了，关于武器的外观，人类的想象力还是很匮乏，但有所不同的是这把枪不发射子弹，只发射激光和射线，能把一个扑上前来的蓝星人瞬间化为焦土。

“具体的任务内容他们跟你说没？”王子异站在一边，还是慢条斯理地。

“说了。蓝星人在香港登陆，主要是为了一些珍贵的科研资料。好像是病毒还是什么，联邦政府搞的生化武器吧，我去把这批东西带回北京来。”

“看来你之前在广州执行任务的那一次可谓是一战成名。”王子异微微笑着。

“那时候比现在强。”林彦俊摇摇头，“蓝星人才刚入侵不久。大家都斗志昂扬，联邦军队还能跟起义军一块携手作战。现在他们只剩窝里斗的本事了。”

“所以你更应该多加小心。”

“你不多派几个人跟着我们哦？”林彦俊笑着斜眼看他。

“我说了你又得把他们赶走。你总是怕麻烦别人。”

“起义军少我一个，不会怎么样。大部队肯定要以镇守北京为先。”林彦俊顿了顿，“况且这次我肯定会回来的啊。我还带着陈立农。本来我不想带他的，但我怕那帮老家伙发现我骗他们，又来找麻烦。”

“其实我觉得他们知道。”王子异低声说，“但他们欺软怕硬惯了，再加上抹黑起义军的目的已经达到了，这次去香港肯定有更重要的事 ，所以才答应放人。”

“我也猜这病毒蛮关键的。”林彦俊把武器装进包里，“算了，要是真的能打败蓝星人的话，受点委屈也认了。”

 

本想为陈立农精心准备的晚饭，最后却变成了陈立农一个人在忙活，林彦俊倚在厨房门边，挠挠头发，感觉怪不好意思的。一开始陈立农只是进来帮他打打下手，结果小下属的做饭功夫可比他要好不少，手脚麻利得仿佛副业是厨子一样。林彦俊觉得自己傻站在厨房里简直是在妨碍他的工作。

“我很厉害的，对吧？”陈立农冲着他俏皮地笑，“我上班大部分时间都在坐办公室。如果回家再不做点家务，活动活动筋骨，我就要憋死了。”

林彦俊感觉自己好像是被奚落了一番，红着脸敷衍地点点头。

但林彦俊也不得不承认陈立农做饭真的很好吃，娃娃菜脆生晶莹，小炒牛肉鲜辣爽口，再加上浓稠幼滑的排骨汤，心爱的人做出来的东西，就是跟程序统一设定好的单调菜肴没法比。林彦俊第四次盛饭的时候陈立农喊住了他：“彦俊……你会消化不良的。”

“……也是。”林彦俊悻悻然放下了手里的碗筷，“那我收拾一下餐具。”

全自动厨房自洁系统欢快地运转了起来，林彦俊听着哗啦啦的水声，靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡。客厅的投影屏幕里新闻仍在不知疲倦地播报着，女主持人没什么起伏的腔调，在陈立农听来却格外安心。他今天训练了一天，也很疲倦了，打了个哈欠之后拉了拉林彦俊的手：“我们去床上睡吧？”

“嗯。”林彦俊揉揉眼睛，发出的答应像是从鼻腔里出来的，仿佛玫瑰上尖尖的刺。

陈立农看到他的上司在暖色的灯光下，流露出甚至有点脆弱的样子，突然很心动。他常常会有心动到呼吸不上来的感觉，他想他应该非常非常爱这个人。人们常说距离产生美，靠的太近之后，往往会因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情消耗了最初的感情，可陈立农完全不这样觉得，和他的上司同居不超过48小时，他心动的次数已经数都数不过来。

雷厉风行的林警官是大家敬仰爱慕的对象，可这样随性柔软的林彦俊，却只有他能见到。

然后陈立农就又很不合时宜地想起他的那些前男友，实在是太搅人兴致了。他简直都不困了，这张大床别人也躺过，林彦俊昏睡的模样别人也见过……陈立农越想越别扭，甚至想把林彦俊摇起来问他这床单自从跟阿康分手后换过没。

林彦俊也没有睡的很死，感觉到陈立农在他身边气呼呼地翻来覆去，问他：“怎么了？”

“没事。”陈立农拿起床头柜的手机，“我还睡不着，你别管我。你先睡吧。”

眼见着林彦俊居然真的神经大条地打算继续睡下去了，陈立农终于还是没忍住问他：“你……你跟阿康之前是不是也睡的这张床？”

林彦俊反应了片刻，才回答他：“不然呢。这是我家。”

“那，那你换过床单没有？”陈立农底气不足，问出来也觉得自己好幼稚，但不问他今晚都别想睡了。

“我都扔了。”林彦俊面无表情地睁开眼睛。

“……对不起。”半晌的沉默之后，陈立农才惭愧地凑近，低声下气地道歉：“我，我太小气了，我误会你了。对不起。”

他原本以为林彦俊会因为他的怀疑而不高兴，或者至少也要嘲笑他一顿。没想到林彦俊只是咯咯地笑起来，好像如释重负似的：“天哪，太好了。”

“又好什么？”

“原来不止我一个人这么小气。”林彦俊轻巧地翻过身，趴在床上笑着看他，耳廓微红：“我去看望小穗的时候，给她挑的都是高糖高热量的水果……我就想让她长胖一点，别再那么漂亮了，你跟她的那些照片看起来……还真的蛮般配的。”

“哇林彦俊，”陈立农感叹，“你只有五岁吧。”

两个人在床上犯傻般地笑了好一会，陈立农才敛起笑容认认真真地说：“但是在我眼里，谁都没有你漂亮。我认真的。”

“我……算了。我没什么好说的。”林彦俊坐起来，“我可以用行动来证明。”

这时候再问“怎么证明”未免太蠢了，接吻是顺理成章的。林彦俊发现陈立农老是喜欢吮他的下嘴唇，好像孩子吃糖一般亲不腻。他没有主导什么动作，一切都是等陈立农做完了他才跟上，例如把手伸进对方的衣服下摆，例如跟随着陈立农压下来的动作顺势倒在床上。此时已经是非常箭在弦上的形势，他们俩都只穿了条底裤，硬邦邦的东西都抵着对方的腹部。

“那个，”陈立农放开了他，下垂的眼角好像有点可怜巴巴的，“我不太会……你教教我。以后我自己来。”

“行。”林彦俊从他的臂弯下溜出来，去拿他准备好的东西。甩到床上之后又重新恢复到之前的躺姿，献宝一样的一个个介绍起他白天的战利品：“套总会戴吧？润滑剂的话涂在那里挤进去就好，还有这个……我没用过，但是，呃，我第一次，怕你不尽兴，偶尔用用应该没关系。”

陈立农越听越迷糊，最后直接抢过林彦俊手上的那一支小喷瓶，仔细地看了一会说明对上林彦俊同样迷惑的眼睛：“……你要用这个？”

“据说挺好用的。我有点紧张，怕放松不下来。你先给我试试。”说着就要起身抢陈立农手里的东西。

陈立农把喷瓶迅速藏到身后，眼睛不敢直视林彦俊：“我以为……要用也是我来用。毕竟你以前交往的都是，阿康那类型的。”

“你想多了。”林彦俊坐起来，两人恢复成面对面的坐姿，笑着说：“你才刚恢复，我不忍心折腾你。”

“那也不行。”陈立农倔强地背着手，“我不要给你用这种东西。”

“那算了。”林彦俊上前亲亲他的唇角，“你不喜欢就不用了。直接来吧。”

“你……”陈立农酝酿着措辞，好一会才开口一字一句地说：“你太迁就我了。对我太好了。我觉得像在做梦一样。”

“这也不算什么啦……看你没经验嘛。”林彦俊故作轻松地打趣。

“我是想说……上床这种小事，只要你能开心，我怎么样都无所谓。我可以为你付出一切，就算是付出生命我也会保护你的。”

“……你这么感动干嘛。”林彦俊沉默了好一会才重新展露出笑容，“这对我来说，也是小事，我也只是希望你能开心、能舒服而已。付出一切这种话，在上战场没几天之前说不太吉利吧，我不需要你用这么沉重的代价来保护我。我们两个，一定会健康平安的，我跟你保证。”

陈立农使劲地点点头：“你说什么我都会相信。”

“那现在还做吗。”林彦俊又挠了挠头发，“气氛好像变很奇怪。”

“我看你裸着上半身坐在这里就很难冷静……”陈立农又用那种可怜的腔调撒娇。不过他也没说错，鼓鼓的地方一点都没消下去。手里的东西还紧紧握着，作势要往嘴里喷，被林彦俊一把抢下来。

“那要不就用手好了。”林彦俊愉快地提议，“也方便一点。”

 

林彦俊家里的浴缸特别大，陈立农怀疑他买回来的时候就没安好心。不过自己也是享受人并且可能是最长时间的享受人，他也就不再去计较这些。况且现在自己的命根子还被握在对方手里，他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，心跳贴着心跳，搞得气喘吁吁。其实他很早就想射了，但是被林彦俊的手握住的感觉实在太好，他甚至觉得一辈子这样也够了，就是不知道林彦俊够不够。

“阿俊……”他伏在他耳边小声地说：“你很持久欸。”

“废话。”

“我怕你是觉得我手活不好……”

陈立农一撒娇林彦俊就没办法：“不是啦……傻瓜。”说着还讨好般地舔了舔他的耳廓。

“我们这样好像要弄很久……”陈立农蹭了蹭他的肩头。他的本意是想说，我不想忍了我要投降了，阿俊不要笑话我，结果在林彦俊听来却是另一种意思。

“……拿你没办法。”

陈立农这下是完完全全地缴械投降了，因为他的上司放开了手，深吸一口气之后伏下身来，钻到浴缸的底部，用嘴含住了他的肉棒。不到一秒的工夫，林彦俊就咳嗽着呛到了。

陈立农也不管现在自己的下半身有多狼狈，跳起来用漱口杯接了杯水，递给林彦俊，一边拍着他的背一边心疼地说：“对不起，对不起阿俊，我，你快吐出来。”

林彦俊接了过来，含住那一口水，冲着他狡黠地眨了一下眼睛——然后就全吞了进去。

“你……！”陈立农脸红的要滴血。

“快点帮我搞定啦。”林彦俊笑着再次开口，声音变得有点嘶哑，指了指自己下半身还硬着的东西。

察觉到对方想照葫芦画瓢的举动，林彦俊扳起他的下巴，拉过他的手，恶狠狠地命令他：“不许学我。我不喜欢在别人的嘴里射，下次用你的小屁股取悦我一下倒是可以考虑。”

“……好吧。”陈立农也弯起眼睛，“秒射这种丢脸的事我一个人做就够了。”


End file.
